


Drinking Again

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [28]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie delivers a few parting shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Again

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 118.  
>  Originally posted to LJ on Apr. 28th, 2011
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [](http://drunken-hedghog.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://drunken-hedghog.livejournal.com/)**drunken_hedghog**! Prompt: Torchwood, risen mitten, ghosts in the machine. 
> 
> Post-ep for Everything Changes. Fast and effective beta by [](http://beta-goddess.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beta-goddess.livejournal.com/)**beta_goddess**. 
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

“You pulled out the good stuff just for me? I’m touched. Too bad I can’t enjoy it with you. Pour me a glass anyway, just for old time’s sake.”

“Suzie…I’m sorry.”

“For what exactly?”

“For everything. I should never have given you the Glove. I thought it would help.”

You thought it would distract me from the fact that you were screwing the new boy. How long do you think it will be before you’re shagging Ms. Cooper?”

“She has a boyfriend.”

“ _I_ had a boyfriend.”

“I’m really going to miss you, Suzie.”

“Don’t worry, Jack. I’ll be around.”


End file.
